


Date Night

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly surprises Mycroft during their date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Neon, Climb, and Money  
>  Sent in by princess_lollipop
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

When Molly was going through her residency she had worked at a dance club on the weekends as a dancer under her first cousin's name. Since both her cousin Madison and her look very similar people never questioned it, particularly since Madi is a dancer as a profession. Both of them had similar styles of dance and she had arranged with Madi to have one of the private dance rooms.

With an hour to go before Mycroft was supposed to be there she is still debating about which outfit she wanted to wear. She is drawn between her dark blue dress, her mint green, and her lacy purple dress. All three are good for dancing, though the blue is the best one. She still has the shoes that go with it too. It will only take a few minutes in order for her to get ready now that she has made up her mind as to which dress to wear.

Just minutes before he gets there, she pulls on her long coat, the one she has not worn since her residency days that hides the dress and smiles in the mirror. For the most part she is simple and plain, but when she tries, well hopefully Mycroft will appreciate the effort. Tonight is exactly six months since they first started dating, officially dating and not just that dancing around flirting that they did for the first few months. So she wants to surprise him, and selected this as her surprise.

Two sharp knocks at the door alert her that he is there. Grabbing her clutch purse, she double checks that everything is in before heading to the door.

Upon opening it she smiles up at him, though the height difference is not as much as normal since she is wearing a pair of dark blue heels to match her dress. “Hello Mycroft,” she greets him with a soft kiss on the cheek.

A small smile tugs at his lips as his eyes sweep over her, noticing that she is wearing an older but well loved jacket and definitely not an outfit he is used to seeing her in if the heels and clutch are any indication. “Good evening Molly,” he replies, tilting his head slightly to kiss her forehead.

Sometimes they would greet each other with proper kisses, other times were playful kisses, and then there were times like this, just gentle little kisses.

“Ready? I already made reservations,” she tells him with a smile.

He nods, escorting her to the car, “Where to?”

Blushing lightly, she gives him the address.

He raises a questioning eyebrow but drives.

When they get there, she has him pull around to the side, much to his amusement, but he is even further amused when he discovers that she has a key.

“Molly!” The bouncer on the other side of the door greets her with a huge smile, “Madi said to save you room two.”

Still blushing she answers, “Hiya Derek, thank you, the intercoms still used?”

“Of course, enjoy your special night, and come visit us again soon!” the burly man tells her while handing her a key card.

She nods once, ducking her head a bit before leading Mycroft up stairs to the second floor, and down a short hall. With every step he is analyzing and taking in his surroundings, completely surprised by this turn of events. He had never read in her demeanor or even her history file anything about dancing in a club like this. For the most part the building is tastefully done in dark woods with softly glowing neon lights running the edges. At the end of the hall, she lets them into a room, sliding the keycard through the lock and silently pushing it open.

Slipping inside the room, she shuts the door behind them and smiles at him with a blush. The room is nice sized with a small dance platform and pole near the wall opposite of the door, there is a fireplace with a small fire in it, and a table with two chairs with a candle in the middle of it.

Taking her long coat off, she hangs it on the back of the door before turning to face him with a small smile on her face.

When he takes in her appearance a small gasp escapes him, she looks beautiful, even more so than normal. The dark blue dress accents her curves perfectly. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, stepping up to her to cup her jaw and kiss her slowly, sensually.

“Dinner or dessert first?” she asks when they finally stop.

“Dinner,” he replies, curious what her idea of dessert is.

Nodding, she sits down and he carefully pushes her chair in before settling into the other.

For a few minutes there is quiet between the two of them while they look at their menus. She actually knows what she wants, but wanted to see if anything else might sound good. Once they have both decided as to what they want, she shows him the ordering intercom and places their orders. A few minutes later, there is a soft knock at the door as their food is brought to them.

“Have you ever seen Molly dance?” the waitress asks as she gives them their drinks.

Tilting his head he replies, “I have not.”

Grinning, she states, “Then you’re in for a treat, Molly, like Madison, is an amazing dancer.” She pauses glancing between the two of them, “Your dinners will be up in ten minutes or so,” she finishes up, smiling even more.

“You exaggerate my skill Cara,” Molly disagrees, blushing once more, “Mycroft this Cara, she actually is one of the dancers, but likes to moonlight as a waitress too.”

He can feel her doing a once over as the dark-haired woman turns towards him, “A pleasure to meet you Mycroft, Molly must like you to want to share her secret with you.”

With that the waitress-dancer leaves the room, slipping out with ease and leaving them alone, though she stops by the door and turns the CD player on, soft music drifting through the room.

“How long did you dance?” he queries curiously.

Lightly blushing she answers, “Nearly three years, I still do the practices at home, and sometimes I visit Madi to borrow the practice pole at her home when I am feeling particularly stressed out.”

He nods, quickly reviewing every time they had ever seen each other in person, looking to see if there was any indicator in her behavior or movements that she was a dancer. While he could see classical and swing, he does not notice any traits that might point to pole dancing. Still, he is sure that dancing helps to strengthen the muscles of her body.

“Did you enjoy dancing?” he asks after a bit.

She nods, “Yes, though it’s not something I would want to do for a career.”

“Makes sense, how did you get into dancing?” he inquires after taking a sip of his drink.

For a moment she reflects on the past, remembering when her cousin first suggested the dancing and how against it she was originally until she had tried it on her cousin’s pole. Then she had discovered how much of a workout it was and how relaxing it could be. Two weeks later she had danced for the first time on the stage, her makeup and dress designed to make her look like her cousin Madi so that people would not know. Those who worked the club were aware but not the customers.

“Madi suggested it when I was trying to come up with a way to pay my rent while I was going through my residency.” She eventually answers a distant look in her eyes as she recalls the past.

“Interesting,” he remarks, before he has a chance to say more there is a knock on the door and the waitress pushes it open in order to wheel a small cart with covered plates on it.

Coming over to where they are at, he watches with interest as she lays their food out on the table, giving him his first before setting Molly’s in front of her. Then she gives them both fresh drinks before smiling and leaving.

Over dinner the two of them discuss anything that comes to mind, bouncing between subjects with ease. When they are done eating they continue to visit for a few minutes before she stands, almost sauntering over to the pole. 

“So would you like to see what they were talking about?” she inquires as she reaches for her toes, stretching slightly. She had done several warm ups earlier so she is still mostly stretched out.

He nods once slowly, turning the chair so that he can watch her.

Smiling mischievously, she lifts a remote from a small alcove near the pole and changes the music, as the beat becomes more energetic, with more beat and tempo she moves closer to the pole and slowly begins to move in time with the music.

His focus is absolute on her as she just about climbs the pole with her right leg, while almost folding backwards. The split in her skirt giving him just a small flash of her panties as her leg goes up, while the top seems to cling even further. Over the next several minutes his trousers get too tight as the sight of her sets his blood on fire. He had found her beautiful as the plain, shy girl at the morgue who allowed his brother to come visit her rather than do drugs. This version of her though, she is gorgeous, full of sensual movement and teasing looks.

As the music slows, she slides down the pole, hands behind and above her head as he legs fold. Slowly she stands back up, her right hand leaving the bar to crook a finger at him, beckoning him over.

Taking a deep breathe, he gets to his feet, discreetly adjusting his trousers as he walks over to where she is, stopping just a few feet away. His breathing is shallow, eyes hooded. He is itching to reach out and touch her but does not want to interfere in her dance.

 A small smile curves her lips as she moves from dancing around the pole to carefully dancing around him. Her slender fingers just barely brushing against him as she moves, despite how lightly she is touching him it is still sending sparks of lust right through him. Every touch seems to make his body tingle with need and he finds a groan being pulled from him.

Smiling, as she gets to his front again, she leans up to kiss him gently once, barely brushing her lips against his before returning to spinning around him one more time before returning to the pole.

Still holding still he continues to watch when all he really wants to do is stalk forward and pin her against the pole, plunder her lips until she can barely breath and is panting in need. Lift her up. Have her hold the pole with her hands behind her head and her hips around his waist after he pulls her panties off and pushes her skirt out of the way. He’d sink into her slowly at first, before matching the speed of the music, teasing both of them until sweat was pouring off their bodies and they just had to come.

Giving a small shake of his head he tries to clear the fantasies, startled that he would think anything of that nature. He was not the type to do public or near public lust. It is normally something he tries to keep to the privacy of their flats. Right now however that is really hard to do with her looking so damn hot as she continues to dance, occasionally moving between him and pole.

The third time she does so she wraps one leg on the pole, leaning backwards so her shoulders are just barely brushing against his chest, her head tilted back to look up at him, as her hands snake up his chest to behind his neck, slowly pulling him down in order to kiss him rather deeply before releasing him to straighten back up. Spinning so her back is against the pole, her left hand above her, she reaches out with her right to grab hold of his lapel and tugs him forward.

The breathe is shocked out of him as he comes flush against her. His arms automatically wrapping around her, pinning her to the pole as he leans down and gives in to his desire, kissing her long and hard until both of them are breathing heavy.

“If you’re worried about being over heard or walked in on, well the room will not be entered until we either leave the room, or use the intercom.” She tells him a bit breathlessly before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Really,” he murmurs against her lips before he shifts his hands down to lift her up, “Keep your hands on the pole,” he orders huskily.

Moaning softly, she does as he says as he slides his hands up her thighs to the edge of her panties. This time it is him who groans as he feels the warmth radiating from her. Slowly his fingers hook the lacy panties, tugging it down off of her and allowing them to drop to the floor. Leaning forward to kiss her once more, one hand goes to unfastening his trousers while he does so. When she moves her arms to wrap around him once more, he uses his other hand to put her hands back on the post.

Growling, “Keep them there,” before he returns kissing her senseless.

Almost as soon as he has his trousers unfastened, he pushes them and his pants down as he steps just a bit closer to her, his hand moving to scoop around her ass as he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Slowly he teases her with the tip of his member, brushing her opening against him as he carefully rotates his hips before slowly sinking in, pulling her down.

Both of them moan as he sinks to the hilt.

“My-craw-oft,” she whimpers, trying to get him to move only he holds her hips still.

“Stay still,” he directs her, “Don’t move a muscle,” he continues as he rotates his hips once more.

She nods once, hands gripping the bar as he teases her to distraction. This was not exactly what she was expecting when she planned tonight out. It was perfect though, though he was a bossy thing. It takes her a few minutes to realize that his thrusts were in time with the music, takes her a minute more to realize that his heavier thrust were in time with the bass echoing through their bodies. Making all sorts of noises she rides the pleasure out, enjoying each and every moment. When the music picks up speed, so does he. Causing her to gasp and her hips to start to try and move against his grip.

He doesn’t say anything, but the look in his eyes speaks volumes and she attempts to hold still.

Soon though, its nearly impossible to do as he starts brushing against both the spots that make her see stars behind her eyes. Both are panting, barely staying upright as they race towards that finish. When it finally does happen, she is ever so happy that the walls are nearly sound proof.

Slowly, he lets her legs slide down until she is on her own feet, though her hands are still gripping the bar. Truthfully, the only reason she is still upright is the bar.

“Wow,” she murmurs, eyes nearly shut as she tries to catch her breath around the panting.

“I…” he begins but she stretches up to kiss him, silencing him.

“It was not exactly my plan, but it works, now should we get cleaned up and head home? There is a sink over there,” she motions to the far wall were the radio is, “With soft flannels underneath.”

Cocking an eyebrow at her questioningly he queries, “And how would you know?”

She smiles at the slightly jealous tone in his voice, answering, “Madi told me, of course,” she pauses, tilting her head and testing the solidness of her footing before continuing, “She brought David here when they got engaged.”

He blinks at her, a flush creeping up his jaw and cheeks.

Swaying slightly, she walks over, opening the top of the cupboard to reveal the sink and the pile of clean flannels beside it. Still swaying she heats the water up before wetting the flannel and carefully cleaning herself. When she feels clean enough on the outside at least, she wets a second one, and takes it to where he is still standing a bit in shock. Slowly and carefully she cleans him off before pulling his pants and trousers back up and fastening them.

“Shall we go home?” she queries, tilting her head. Never paying attention to the fact she called his flat home though he notices.

Smiling softly at her he nods, and waits for her to put her panties back on before the two of them leave. Since they left a mess he drops a rather generous tip on the table, hopefully it is enough money that they will forget that this ever happened if he is ever here again. Maybe he should have one of those poles installed somewhere in his flat…

 

**Author's Note:**

> This the [ Blue Dress](http://www.delightinbuy.com/dropped-criss-cross-aplliques-chiffon-asymmetiecal-royal-blue-cocktail-dress_2713.html) for those who are curious


End file.
